Segundas Oportunidades
by Aengus 16
Summary: Zuko vuelve a la Nación del Fuego tras la derrota del avatar en Ba Sing Se, sin embargo no se siente bien con su elección. Un nuevo amigo puede ayudarlo a retomar el rumbo.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer FanFic. Esta basado en el capitulo Zuko Solitario, aunque se desarrolla despues de los eventos de Los Cruces Del Destino. No incluye prácticamente ningún spiler del libro 3 para los que, como yo, no han visto mucho de él._

Era extraño poder decir que estaba en casa. Pero así era, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba en casa. A lo lejos se podía ver la costa de la Ciudad Imperial, el lugar del que había partido hace tres años como un exiliado, para regresar ahora como un héroe.

Pero… ¿Por qué se sentía como un traidor?, ¿Acaso no había ayudado a derrotar al avatar, el mayor enemigo de su nación?, ¿No había detenido a su tío en su intento de derrumbar lo que había tomado 100 años de ardua lucha construir?

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable?

Pronto tocaron puerto. Los príncipes del fuego encabezaron l marcha hacia el palacio, rodeados de una exaltada multitud que no cesaba de vitorearlos y aclamarlos a su paso.

Sí, Zuko estaba al fin en casa, pero…

¿Por qué se sentía tan lejos de ella?

ooo

Desperté en medio del fragor de la batalla revivida en mis sueños. No recordaba mucho, solo fragmentos; pero, ¡Dios, que horribles eran!

Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba en penumbras. A mi lado pude sentir, y hasta cierto punto distinguir, los cuerpos semiinconscientes de mis compañeros, algunos de los cuales comenzaban a despertar. No tenía idea de donde nos encontrábamos, solo de que se trataba de una habitación metálica (Seguramente para inhabilitar a los maestros tierra de nuestra división) y demasiado estrecha, considerando la gran cantidad de personas que la ocupábamos (Obviamente deseando hacernos sentir lo menos cómodamente posible).

La puerta de la cámara se abrió ruidosamente. Mis ojos, acostumbrados a la sombra, quedaron momentáneamente deslumbrados. Dos pares de brazos me tomaron y bruscamente me sacaron del reducido cuarto mientras sujetaban mis manos por la espalda, pronto encontré que estábamos en un barco enemigo, en calidad de prisioneros. Con la misma tosquedad de antes me sacaron de la embarcación, obligándome a ponerme boca abajo en el suelo para así poder sujetar mis manos y pies con grilletes, fueron haciendo lo mismo con cada uno de mis compañeros y empezaron a ponernos en hilera. Al terminar unieron nuestras ataduras con una larga cadena y nos forzaron a andar por el puerto.

Al pasar, pude notar lo atemorizados que se veían las personas y no pude evitar el preguntarme que les infundía tal miedo.

Pasaron al menos un par de horas hasta que llegamos a un terreno baldío, frente al cual había una gran plataforma desde la cual nos observaba un capataz con cara de pocos amigos rodeado de guardias y de unos cuantos hombres que cargaban algunos papeles.

-¨ ¡Bienvenidos sean a la gran Ciudad Imperial!, capital de nuestra gloriosa nación¨ -Dijo el capataz con voz potente-Ustedes, guerreros de la Tierra, pueden considerarse afortunados, pues hemos decidido perdonarles la vida y emplear sus dones en pro del progreso de nuestro gran país¨.

No recuerdo bien el resto de su discurso, estaba muy ocupado lidiando con mis propios pensamientos. Por un lado me repugnaba la idea de tener que servir a los intereses de nuestros enemigos, por otra parte me confortaba la idea de que no me lastimarían, me daba la esperanza (Aunque algo débil) de poder regresar a casa. A continuación nos dividieron en dos grupos: Los que eran maestros tierra y los que no.

A los maestros se les dio la tarea de usar sus poderes para mover y manipular materiales de construcción como grava, cemento, granito y ladrillo. Claro que debido a las cadenas esté era un tanto torpe, además de que había tres guardias por cada uno de ellos, eliminando la oportunidad de poder amotinarnos. Los que carecíamos de tierra control nos encargamos de las labores de limpieza y de trabajar con la madera y el acero (Imposibles de manipular para ellos); aunque no se nos vigilaba tan de cerca como a nuestros compañeros no se nos trataba con menos dureza, si alguien trabajaba muy lentamente o cometía cualquier error era tomado por dos escoltas, lo apartaban del resto y lo golpeaban hasta que sangrara. Como los odiaba.

Nuestro trabajo se extendió hasta el anochecer. Al grupo de maestros los llevaron de regreso al puerto, a nosotros por otro lado, nos condujeron a unas chozas cercanas a la zona de construcción, pero apartadas del resto de la ciudad. Cada una constaba de un solo cuarto, apenas más grande que una alacena, el inmueble constaba solamente de una cama y la única luz era la que se filtraba por una ventana con barrotes. Me dejaron a solas en mi nuevo ¨_hogar_¨, cerrando la puerta con llave. Viéndome completamente solo caminé hasta la cama, con los grilletes todavía puestos, me recosté y miré a la luna desde mi ventana, mientras el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaban de mí pensé en mi hermano, me pregunté si estaría bien y deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar pronto con él.


	2. Chapter 2

Me levanté de la cama apenas salieron los primeros rayos del Sol. No había dormido en toda la noche, no podía, el descanso simplemente huía de mí. Las mucamas se sorprendieron al verme despierto tan temprano y rápidamente fueron a llamar a mis asistentes para que me ayudaran a vestirme, lancé un débil gruñido al oír eso.

Siempre me había incomodado esa absurda costumbre, me hacía sentir un inútil el estar constantemente rodeado de tantos sirvientes pendientes de tantas cosas que yo era capaz de hacer por mi cuenta, es decir no soy ningún bebé o algo parecido como para que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo, además deben tener tareas más urgentes que hacer, ¿No?

Pronto llegó mi servicio, con el jefe del mismo disculpándose por la inexistente tardanza y por no haber estado atentos al momento de mi despertar. Les explique (O al menos trate de hacerlo) que no tenía importancia, pero me interrumpieron diciendo que pronto buscarían candidatos para ocupar el puesto de mi paje, me lamenté para mis adentros al pensar que ahora tendría a un sirviente personal que me seguiría las 24 horas del día como un perro faldero, pero me guarde de exteriorizarlo. Había notado que el personal del palacio estaba constantemente apurado y estresado y la más mínima muestra de inconformidad con su trabajo los alteraba de sobremanera. ¿Qué les harían Azula y mi padre?

ooo

Como la mayoría de los hombres con la edad suficiente para ser reclutados en el ejército se encontraban luchando en la guerra se nos asignaron cada vez más tareas alrededor de la ciudad para poder cubrirlos trabajos que estos dejaban. Para ser especifico, los trabajos sucios que nadie quería hacer. Un día trabajábamos en alguna obra de construcción como el primer día, otro en la obra de limpieza de espacios públicos como parques y calles, incluso un día tuvimos que hacer labores en el desagüe. Sigo sin estar seguro de cómo conseguí pasar el día sin vaciar mi estomago. De cualquier forma no es mucho lo que nos dan; el desayuno consta únicamente de pan duro y agua, la cena de vegetales y huevos podridos y si alguien reclama a nuestros un poco de agua durante el trabajo para calmar la sed y el calor es llevado a algún abrevadero cercano, donde sumergen su cabeza hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Cada vez extraño más a mi familia, a mi hogar. Durante la noche me quedo horas enteras en el tema antes de quedarme dormido. Siempre me pregunto si volveré a casa, si será pronto, si estarán bien. Aunque cada día esa posibilidad se ve más lejana que el anterior me aferro con todas mis fuerzas a esa pequeña esperanza. Es como un salvavidas que me ínsita a no darme por vencido, a seguir luchando y a no dejarme ahogar en medio de este océano tempestuoso en el que se ha convertido mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha pasado más de un mes desde mi llegada a la Nación del Fuego, siento que cada día me hundo más en este agujero en el que me encuentro, sin embargo siempre he conservado la esperanza de salir de aquí. Hasta hoy.

La noticia se extendió rápidamente, la ciudad de Ba Sing Se había sido derrotada y el avatar con ella. Al principio no creí ni una sola palabra de aquello, se debía de tratar de algún tipo de falsa publicidad, no sería la primera vez que se utilizaban estratagemas como esta para desanimar y confundir al enemigo.

La respuesta llegó de golpe dos semanas después de iniciados los rumores. Arribaron a la ciudad dos naves en torno a las cuales comenzó a aglomerarse una gran cantidad de personas. La muchedumbre rompió en gritos y exclamaciones de júbilo cuando, del más grande de los dos barcos salieron la princesa Azula y el príncipe Zuko.

Yo me dirigía con mis compañeros a nuestro lugar de trabajo de aquel día, cuando nuestros custodios se detuvieron para admirar la procesión.

Detrás de los príncipes se encontraban dos ancianas, idénticas la una a la otra, que eran llevadas sobre una litera por cuatro hombres que caminaban a paso firme, mientras las viejas iban pregonando la historia de la caída de los dos grandes enemigos de la Nación del Fuego, con su voz monotona pero potente, turnandose para contar una parte de la misma .

Observé brevemente el frente de la comitiva.

La princesa Azula iba delante de todos. Su rostro tenía una expresión altiva y orgullosa y, sin embargo guardaba cierta belleza enigmática, incluso sus labios, con esa sonrisa siniestra y su imponente e intimidante porte resultaban un tanto… bueno atractivos.

Su hermano era otra historia, mientras su ella disfrutaba ampliamente de la atención recibida, él se encontraba completamente ausente de cuanto lo rodeaba. Su vista se estaba fija en el suelo y en su mirada se reflejaba un dolor interno que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Por un momento, pude ver la cicatriz que cubría gran parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro y recordé las pocas historias que había oído sobre su origen. Aparentemente su padre fue el causante de su quemadura y, a causa de una ofensa que desconocía, lo desconoció y desterró del país. Solo su tío estuvo a su lado durante el exilio, el cual solo terminaría si lograba la captura del avatar.

Fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que su presencia significaba. Si lo que decían era cierto, eso quería decir que el avatar en verdad había caído, el Reino Tierra había caído, ¡La última esperanza del mundo había caído con ellos!

Mis ojos se humedecieron al pensar en aquello, en todo lo que había perdido.

¿En verdad todo había acabado?


	4. Chapter 4

_Agradecimientos: _

_Quiero agradecerle a Ailiniel de Ithilien, por su consejo y palabras._

_I want to thanks to AvocadoLove, Yellow Kiwi and Atolia for their good wishes._

_Tambien quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia. He tratado de seguir los consejos que me han dado (Que po cierto, no son muchos)._

_Quiero invitar a todo el que esta leyando esto a que deje sus comentarios, sobre lo que le gusta del fanfic o sobre como debo mejorarlo. Me serviría mucho. _

_Gracias:)_

ooo

Hoy se cumplen dos días desde mi llegada a casa, y aun no he visto a mi padre. Cuando apoyé a Azula en Ba Sing Se lo único que esperaba a cambio era que cumpliera su promesa de poder verlo nuevamente. Sinceramente, hay ocasiones en las que creo que tío tenía razón cuando decía que nada cambiaría entre mi padre y yo, no importa cuánto lo intente.

Tío… te extraño tanto, ¿Estará bien?

Es curioso, no recuerdo sentirme así desde que mamá se fue. La diferencia aquí es que con ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera supe de que había muerto, es decir ni siquiera hubo un funeral.

En cambio con él… bueno creo que sobran las palabras.

Es tarde, será mejor que vaya a dormir. Mañana temprano iré a visitar algunas partes de la ciudad. Es una cosa diplomática que no entiendo completamente.

Pero está bien, todo es parte de esta mascarada a la que juego.

ooo

El viejo dueño de una casa de té se retrasó con los impuestos, el lugar le fue confiscado y pronto será derribado para construir algo más productivo. Como es de esperar, nosotros somos los encargados de realizar el trabajo.

El local queda bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad, donde nos alojamos, así que nos levantamos más temprano de lo habitual para poder llegar antes de que terminara la mañana.

Todos estamos cansados, además de que las jornadas se extienden desde antes del amanecer hasta bien entrada la noche, dejándonos poco descanso, esta lo devastador que fue para nosotros la llegada de los príncipes a la ciudad.

Los maestros tierra fueron salieron de la capital hacia otras partes del imperio hace unas cuantas semanas, así que ahora todo el peso los castigos de los capataces y los guardias recaen solo en nosotros. Hoy, por alguna razón, son más duros de lo habitual con nosotros.

Llegamos a media mañana e inmediatamente pusimos manos a la obra, repartiéndose las ordenes para poder empezar la tarea, que a los ojos del capataz va muy atrasada. Lo primero fue sacar del interior las mesas, sillas y los armarios con su contenido. A pesar de que trabajábamos tan rápido como nos era posible, los guardias lanzaban gritos exigiendo que aceleráramos la marcha, ayudados de vez en cuando el látigo o una larga y gruesa vara usada como una especie de _estimulante_.

Una vez que sacamos todo el inmobiliario a la calle, donde más tarde sería llevado a otra parte, a continuación nos dieron unos enormes martillos, con los que empezaríamos a desmantelar el lugar.

Debo admitir que, al principio, disfruté mucho la destrucción de los pisos y paredes de la casa de té, en cierta forma le permitía un escape a la frustración e impotencia que sentía en el momento. Sin embargo, a medida que el día avanzaba, resentía con más fuerza el calor y no podía evitar el sentir nauseas de vez en cuando.

-¨ ¿Qué te pasa?¨-Pregunté a Shan, uno de mis amigos, quien a duras penas se mantenía en pie.

-¨Nn… No me siento bien¨-Dijo, cayendo de rodillas.

-¨ ¡Shan!¨- Le grité, acercándome a él-¨Vamos, ¡Levántate!¨- Le supliqué, intentando ponerlo de pie, antes de que alguien más reparara en él.

-¨ ¿Qué sucede?¨.

Uno de los guardias se acerco a nosotros al ver la reacción de Shan, solo que no por preocupación.

-¨Esta bien, solo no se siente bien¨- Le explique mientras me interponía entre mi amigo y él, intentando abogar a su lado más humano. No resulto.

-¨ ¡Quítate!¨- Ordenó mientras me apartaba de su camino.

Con una mano sujetó a Shan por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó a unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

-¨ ¡Levántate!¨- Gritó, mientras lo sacudía violentamente.

Entre en pánico y sin pensarlo me lancé contra el guardia, derribándolo tanto a él como a Shan. Caí de rodillas, sintiendo tal dolor de cabeza que pensé que me iba a estallar.

-¨ ¡Vaya!, parece que tenemos a un revoltoso¨- Otro guardia, con expresión maliciosa y paso calmado, se aproximó en apoyo de su compañero.

-¨ ¿Así que te gusta causar problemas, eh?¨- Me sujetó por los cabellos, y no logré reprimir un débil grito de dolor.

-¨ ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te cansaste tan pronto? ¡Pero si apenas estamos empezando…!¨.

-¨No, acabas de terminar¨.

No supe bien de donde venía l voz. No me importaba, solo me importaba que el guardia por fin me hubiera soltado, sin saber muy bien porque, me sentía muy cansado.

-¨ ¿Estás bien?¨- Preguntó el extraño.

Levanté la mirada para poder ver su cara, sin embargo no la distinguí bien a causa de la luz, que proyectaba sobre él destellos y sombras extrañas. Me tendía una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, la tomé, pero tan pronto como había logrado incorporarme sentí que la fuerza en las piernas me fallaba.

El desconocido pasó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y hombros. Me arrastró hasta una diligencia cercana a la que me ayudó a subir.

-¨ Estarás bien, iras a donde recibas ayuda¨- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

La diligencia se puso en marcha. Arrullado por el leve movimiento de la misma me quede dormido, completamente agotado.


End file.
